Robin Hood The Wonder Fox
"Robin Hood the Wonder Fox" is the fourth episode of Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The episode begins with Yogi watching the TV show "Robin Hood The Wonder Fox." A few minutes later, a breaking news report comes on -- the show's star, Robin Hood, has disappeared! Yogi insists that they go and find him, so the Rangers climb into the Ranger Plane and go out to search for him. Several hours later, they find Robin Hood in an abandoned building, being guarded by a sleeping Sir Hiss. The Rangers manage to get Robin Hood out, even though a cheese attack by Little John almost ruins their escape. During the escape though, the Rangers learn that the supposedly fearless Robin Hood has an extreme fear of heights. Yogi is very disappointed that his hero is apparently a fake, and they part ways, with Rex heading back to the TV station. Meanwhile, Prince John (irked that the star and hero of the TV show is a Fox) and his gang have been committing various crimes while disguised as Robin Hood the Wonder Fox in order to destroy his reputation. These included filling a construction foreman's car with cement, breaking a baby's milk bottle, knocking over a stack of tomato crates, and painting over a brand new billboard. These events are discovered by the Rangers when they are aired on the news, and they know that Robin Hood couldn't have committed those crimes -- because they knew he was innocent. Yogi sums up their reaction, saying, "Robin Hood may not be a hero, but he's no bad guy!" The Rangers set out to find Flash before the angry citizens do. They find him just as he reaches the TV station, and they help him escape an angry mob that chases him through the TV studio past several sets where filming is going on (including a cooking show, where the chef's soufflé is ruined, and a Bill Nye-style science show). The Rangers, who by now have figured out that Prince John framed Robin Hood for some reason, are trying to figure out a way to help him prove he's innocent when they learn that "Flash" (Prince John in disguise) is Parrot Iago (Robin Hood's former co-star who had recently been named as his replacement) hostage on set. The Rangers hatch a plan that will clear Robin Hood and save Iago. Rebecca and Fievel head to the control room and Ash heads to one of the cameras while Baloo, Yogi, and Flash head for the set. With his trademark howl, Robin Hood overcomes his fear of heights and jumps down from a catwalk, landing on Prince John and unmasking him, the TV station employees see that the Robin is a fake. Little John turns the camera around while Rebecca sets up the broadcast and has Fievel hit the "transmit/on-air" button as the action unfolds. Robin Hood is cleared on national television and gets his show back while Prince John and his lackeys end up being "hosed". The episode ends with Robin Hood thanking the Rescue Rangers profusely for helping clearing him and making him look like a hero and Baloo proclaiming him an honorary Rescue Ranger. Cast: *Chip - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Dale - Yogi Bear *Gadget Hackwrench - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Monterey Jack - Little John (Robin Hood) *Zipper - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fat Cat - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Mepps - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Snout - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Wart - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Mole - The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Flash the Wonder Dog - Robin Hood *Conrad Cocktail - Iago (Aladdin) *Movie Director - Tarzan Gallery: Baloo (The Jungle Book).jpg|Baloo as Chip Yogi Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Yogi Bear as Dale Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Gadget Hackwrench Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-437.jpg|Little John as Monterey Jack Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Zipper Prince john as fat cat.jpg|Prince John as Fat Cat Sir Hiss in Robin Hood.jpg|Sir Hiss as Mepps Jenner-0.png|Jenner as Snout Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Wart Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Mole Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg|Robin Hood Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Conrad Cocktail Tarzan Character.png|Tarzan as Movie Director Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TheBluesRockz